The Case of Takafumi Yokozawa
by edkofarah
Summary: What happened after Takafumi Yokozawa got rejected by Takano Masamune? This time, it's his chance for love.   A slightly different side of Yokozawa-san is revealed. Yokozawa TakafumiXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

This is the story of Takafumi Yokozawa after he got rejected by Masamune Takano in chapter 10. I guess I just got pitiful of him because of his feelings towards Masamune and all. so I wrote something for him, sort of as a spin off to his story.

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi's characters. They belong to Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. I only owe the original characters in this fanfic.

A/N: I showed a slightly different side of Yokozawa-san in this chapter. Please read it and give a review. :)

* * *

><p>Takafumi Yokozawa's Case (Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai)<p>

He stood in front of the lift, pushing the down button with his slender finger while giving up hope on reclaiming back what he thought was his. Masamune Takano is head over heels in love with Ritsu Onodera and he, Takafumi Yokozawa is left alone.

'I guess it's fated. He's just not mine,' he told himself, took a deep breath almost sighing, as he walked into the lift.

'Wait!' Someone shouted, putting out his hands, asking to stop the door's lift from being close.

Quickly, Takafumi managed to hear the cry and stopped the door from being closed.

'Thanks, man! You saved my life! If I have to wait for another lift, I'll be freaking late and she gonna be so pissed off.'

The man who just entered gave Takafumi a brilliant smile. Takafumi smiled back, awkwardly. He never has been the type that smiles though. That man, he looks a bit similar to Masamune but his air is a bit different. Dark brown eyes and dark hair with glasses, his body structure is slender and tall almost like Masamune.

'Nah, who am I kidding?' he mumbled to himself, silently.

'What? Did you say something?' the stranger tilted his head. 'You know what, I always see you around here but I never had a chance to speak to you. I'm Kirizawa by the way, Jun Kirizawa. What with the sour face?' the stranger said, offering his hand for a shake.

'Oh, nothing,' Takafumi quickly brushed his face with his hands. _What the hell is wrong with guy? Is my face that obvious?_

'The name Yokozawa, Takafumi Yokozawa,' he said, reaching for Jun's offered hand.

'Do you live here, Takafumi-san?'

Takafumi gazed at his face. _Takafumi-san? What a nerve? He knew me less than five minutes ago and he called me by my first name? _

'N-No, I was visiting a friend,' Takafumi slightly stuttered, his eyes became a little teary again. The question reminded him of what happened around 30 minutes ago, when he was completely rejected by his love, Takano. All of his feelings, from college till 30 minutes ago were crushed by a single line from Takano:

'_Why, of all people, you have to choose Onodera? He's the one that hurt you in the first place!' cried Takafumi, frustrated and disappointed. _

_There was a slight pause. _

'_Even so, I still love him…,' said Masamune, calmly. _

He didn't hear the rest of the sentence but that single line was enough to tell him that Masamune was not meant for him. Or, more likely that he was never meant to be with Masamune.

Suddenly, tears fell down his cheeks. It's like a sudden realization struck him hard that his love was never meant to be. Quickly, he covered his face with his hands, to avoid the embarrassment from the sole stranger inside the lift.

'Oy, what- what's wrong with you, Takafumi-san? Are you ok? Why are you crying?' Jun panicked. Seeing Takafumi crying isn't helping his almost bad day. Not after getting fired and on a rushed to see his demanding sister.

'N-nothing much. Stop asking question, will you? Stop being so friendly! I don't really know you. What the hell is wrong with you?' Snapped Takafumi. He really needs a space to be alone right now. He doesn't need any more presence after all that happened. He needs to calm himself and set himself straight for work tomorrow. The thought of meeting Masamune and Onodera tomorrow freaked him out a second and he fell to the floor.

All of a sudden, warmness covered his body. Jun Kirizawa had hugged him unconsciously. He felt the need to protect the fragile man in front of him. _Who in the world had cause this man to be so, so fragile?_ Looking so delicate, he just hugged him, unconsciously.

'It's ok, I'll be here for you,' whispered Jun to the delicate man in his arm.

Tears came gushing out from Takafumi's eyes. It's like all of his feelings suddenly showed themselves after so many years he kept them down under. Being told to be 'just friends' the first time was bad enough, and he didn't give up but this, this just did it. Being told **to give up** was the end of it.

The hug became tighter. Tears won't stop from Takafumi's eyes and the warmness spread all over his body.

Jun put his hands on Takafumi's face. Looking directly into his eyes, slowly their face went near each other. Jun put his fingers on Takafumi's lips and slowly closing in, when all of a sudden a cell phone rang, breaking the atmosphere, changing everything that they had into an awkward moment.

'Whose phone?' asked Takafumi, snapped back into reality.

'Sorry, it's mine,' answered Jun, reaching for his cellphone. 'Damn it! It's her again! Hello? You just have to ruin the moment, don't you, Amane?' he shouted at his cellphone.

'Of course, her. What am I doing?' Takafumi mumbled slowly, to himself. 'I think we're almost here. And you are going to be late. So am I. so, how about we just break it off here?'

'Wait- no. it's okay. '

'No, it's not okay. I just need some time to be alone. And I hope you're not there,'said Takafumi coldly, facing the lift's door, he felt that he couldn't lay eyes on this person anymore. Not after that brief moment when he, the usually composed Takafumi Yokozawa almost got dragged into that brief moment due to heartbreak.

The lift arrived.

Looking slightly unhappy and obviously affected by Takafumi's words, Jun took off his jacket and handed it to him.

'Look here, I want to see you again. At least, take this. Use it to cover yourself. And I will leave, okay? But I'm serious; I want to meet you again. I'll be here tomorrow, same time,' said the determined Jun, looking straight into Takafumi's eyes.

Takafumi looked confounded. _Why does he want to see me again?_ Jun put his jacket in his hands and left for the opened door. Before he went out of sight, he glanced back at Takafumi with the same brilliant smile he showed him the first time.

Takafumi, with Jun's jacket in his hands, just looked at Jun's back as he went out of sight and his words rang back, _I'll be here tomorrow, same time,' _as the lift doors closed onto him.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 coming up! but might need some input as well, so review them! :)<br>owh, thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

This is a really short chapter. i wanted to convey Yokozawa's confusion and feelings after chapter 1. But chapter 3 is coming up and i promise it will be much longer than this. and i'm not really sure what to name this chapter so i just leave it as it is.

and again, i dont own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

><p>Takafumi opened the door to his apartment. The dark hallway doesn't seem welcoming that night. Slowly he pulled his feet to walk through the door and to the living room and sat himself onto one side of the couch, the couch where Masamune and he had their one night.<p>

His mind was in a mess. With the rejection and confession (sort of) in the same day makes everything spinning around in his head.

Jun's jacket was still on his body with its hoody on his head. He wore them to cover his head, his miserable face. His eyes are dry now but they're still red nonetheless. He looked towards the empty seat. Tears once again gathered in his eyes. In that brief moment that he turned his head, he accidentally sniffed the jacket. _So, this is his smell. It smells different than Takano. _

The lift incident replayed in his head. Takafumi blushed. He felt ashamed of himself. Trying on a rebound relationship after 30 minutes of rejection is a little bit too much. Even for him.

But Jun's last words kept coming back, playing in the back of the scene.

_Will he be there? Do I really want to meet him? But, I still have to return his jacket. _

Takafumi keep arguing within himself whether he really wants to meet this newly known stranger who tried to steal his lips or is it that both of them just got swept away by the moment. His mind became more and more of a mess. Lots of question being asked but to no avail, he can't answer them at all.

Takafumi took off the jacket and put it his hands. He gazed at it and the reflection of Jun's brilliant smile formed. He remembered the almost-kiss incident and once again he blushed. He moved his legs to his chest and with Jun's jacket in his hands; he went deep in thought as he rested his head on his knees.

_This is too much, even for me. No, especially for me. I need to straighten myself out. Come on Takafumi, tomorrow you'll return his jacket, explain and never see him again. And pretend nothing happened. Yup, pretend nothing's happened. That's what I'll do. _

He laid himself on the couch, still staring at the jacket. Masamune's and Jun's images keep popping in his head one by one. He felt confused and scared. Continuously thinking, he drifted to sleep. The emotional ride that had taken him for that day might be a bit too much even for the stoic Takafumi to handle. Jun's jacket was still in his hand. And the night was silent again, waiting for the morning to break it.

* * *

><p><em>what do readers think of this? a bit too much or depressing?<em>  
><em>please read and review them! i love reviews!<em>  
><em>and also thanks for reading! :) <em>


	3. Chapter 3 : The Second Encounter

_thank you for the reviews! you had no idea how that motivates me to write more! :)  
>this chapter shows a slight different sight of Yokozawa, i think. maybe a little out of character.<em>

_and once again, i dont own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Second Encounter<span>

The days went by as normal for Takafumi Yokozawa in Marukawa Publishing. Although he did avoided meeting Masamune for several days. But those days were not over yet as Ritsu Onodera stepped into his department asking for him on a particular day.

'Yokozawa-san, I'm here about my proposal-'

Before he could continue, he was cut off by Takafumi. 'Of course, your proposal.' He replied with same cold tone he always given towards Onodera.

'Wow, intense as always…'murmured Onodera to himself. 'Err…Yokozawa-san. About what happened between you and Takano-san, Takano-san told me about it and just so you know-'

'Just so _you_ know,' Takafumi finishes him off, 'if you messed with him again, I won't hesitate to take him away from you again. J-Just-just don't break his heart again.' He stammered that last sentence silently just so only the two of them could hear the words.

'Eh?'

'And, regarding your proposal, I've revised them. It was not bad, but you can do better. And I'll say something about it in the meeting.' He continued.

'Arigatou gozaimasu, Takafumi-san!' beamed Ritsu after he realised he was praised by the stoic Yokozawa-san, gave a slight bow and headed to the door. Before he leaves, he stopped, looked back and said, 'Takano-san still wants you as his best friend, you know and I don't think I can ever replace you in his life.'

Takafumi managed a weak smile, 'Thanks.'

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit Masamune this evening. And I still have an explanation to offer to that guy and his jacket._

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Takafumi closed the door behind him. _Well, that wasn't so bad. _He was just leaving Masamune's apartment and headed towards the lift when all of a sudden, he heard his name being called.

'Takafumi-san!' It was Jun, running towards him.

Takafumi stopped in his way. Looked back and saw Jun running towards him. He was a bit shocked to see Jun as he wasn't really expecting him, not at that moment.

'Kirizawa-san.' He gave a slight bow to Jun as the male arrived in front of him. 'F-From where did you come from?' he stammered.

'Owh, I was waiting for you behind the staircase. My ass hurt with all those sitting. But no worries, I'm able to see you!' Jun gave him the same brilliant smile.

_How long had he been waiting for me? How many days? How many hours?_

'But Takafumi-san, you're here! You're remembered!' Jun sounded so happy with a big wide grin on his face and almost hugged Takafumi when the man managed to block it.

'Yeah, I remembered. I believe I owe you an explanation and also, here's you jacket.' Takafumi handed a medium-sized orange paper bag towards Jun. 'Sorry for the lateness, though. There's been… stuffs' He continued in the same stoic tone.

Jun looked at Takafumi's offered hand and then looked at his face. He grinned widely and suddenly, he grabbed Takafumi's hand and dragged him across the hallway.

'Err, Kirizawa-san? Where are you taking me? Where are we going?' asked Takafumi. There's a slight hint of scare in his voice over Jun's randomness.

'Somewhere. Just follow me and it's Jun. No more Kirizawa-san' He answered back. His face beamed with the same brilliant smile towards Takafumi.

Takafumi turned taciturn over Jun's reply and he knows he can't do anything to defy the pushy male in front of him.

They headed towards the end of the hallway where there's a door waiting for them. Jun fished his free hand into his jean's pocket for the key. In front of the door, still holding Takafumi's wrist, he fiddled with the keys for a while until he managed to open it. He quickly pulled both him and Takafumi inside the apartment, closed the door and pushed Takafumi against the door with his hands on the male's shoulders.

Takafumi felt a bit shocked over the progress of the event. It's like an emotional coaster ride for him all over again. Taken aback by Jun's aggressiveness, he gathered bits of energy and managed to utter a few words, 'K-Kirizawa-san? W-What's going on?'

Jun gave Takafumi a smile but there were tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and suddenly, he hugged the male so tightly and the tears came falling down his cheek. Takafumi felt the warmth droplets touched his skin and he shuddered a bit inside.

'I'm so happy I can see you again, Takafumi-san!' he said, still crying. 'I've waited day by day. I thought you hated me. But now, I can see you again. I'm so happy!' His voice was filled with sincerity.

Takafumi was speechless. Slowly, his hands reached for the male's back. Hugging him as tightly as possible. He buried his face in the male's body. In a second, all of the emotions surged out and droplets of tears fell from his eyes.

Jun realised that his feeling is reciprocated. Slowly, he took Takafumi's face in his hands, pulling his face near his and bit by bit, their lips touched and pressed passionately.

Jun's gave Takafumi a kiss of his life. Takafumi replied by kissing him back, passionately. Then Jun pulled back, stared into the male's eyes and while breathing heavily, he whispered, 'I love you, Takafumi-san. I love you ever since I met you.'

Jun pressed his lips against Takafumi's again and gradually his hands reached underneath his newly found boyfriend's shirt. He hugged the male's torso tightly as if not to let him go, ever. Just when they were about to continue, suddenly, a ringtone is heard amidst the hotness.

It was Jun's. The moment once again turned awkward. Jun took a look at his cell phone's display. It was Amane and unfortunately, Takafumi was able to take a glimpse of it too.

_It's her again. What am I doing? This is wrong. Too wrong, Takafumi. _

'I'm sorry, I have to take this,' Jun said.

'Yeah, sure.' Takafumi pulled himself away from Jun.

Before Jun could continue, Takafumi stood up, picked after himself, and with his back against Jun and facing the door, he said, 'As I thought. This will never work. You have a girlfriend and a life and this is just wrong, Kirizawa-san. Too wrong. I'm sorry but I wish that we just forget what happened tonight and the other night and…' he stopped for a while, took a deep breath and continued, 'and good bye, Kirizawa-san. Good bye.'

With that, his hand turned the door knob and he quickly let himself out, heading towards the lift. Leaving Jun dumbfounded with a still ringing cell phone.

* * *

><p><em>chapter 4 coming up. im not sure if i should end this story in the next chapter.<br>so, what do you guys think? please read and review! i love reviews! =)_

_thank you _


	4. Chapter 4: Jun's case

_Chapter 4 is here. I'm so sorry for the late update. Been really busy and i have this huge writer's block to overcome. _  
><em>In this chapter, i wanted to focus Jun's part of the story. it's only fair after 3 chapters of Takafumi, right? ^^<em>

_and yup, i don't own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, even though i really wish to. ._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Jun's case<p>

Jun, still kneeling on the floor with his ringing cell phone in his hand stared at the door, dumbfounded with what happened. He froze over Yokozawa's last sentence and couldn't even stop him from leaving the apartment.

The progress of the event was so shocking and he left the cell phone completely unanswered, watching Takafumi walked away from him.

Miserable, confused and still dumbfounded with a pinch of angry, he sat against the door with his knees bent. He put his hands on his knees with one of them still holding the cell phone which now displaying a missed call from his sister, Amane. He stared at the phone while replaying back everything from the moment he grabbed his newly ex-boyfriend's hand to the moment where Takafumi walked out from him.

_Just what had happened?_ He looked seriously hurt_. Did this have anything to do with Amane's phone call? _

_Ow, man! Did I do something again? It's like the other day, all over again! Damn it! _Jun felt pissed off at himself, wondering what did he do to make his precious Takafumi feels that way. Regardless, of what happened, he really do like and love that fragile man and can never dislike him.

Once again, the cell phone rang. It was Amane again. Jun gazed at the display. Suddenly, Takafumi's specific word popped up in his mind: girlfriend.

_Oh my god! That was what it was about! A complete misunderstanding. _

A sign of relief showed through his face.

_But wait! Does that means he do like me? He was jealous? Self-conscious? He did kiss me back though._ A grin formed on his lips. Deep inside, he felt thoroughly happy that his love was reciprocated. Was, past tense. He needs to keep it into present tense.

_But, what should I do?_

Suddenly, like a sudden lighted bulb, an idea came to him. He decided to ask Takano Masamune for a love advice.

_Takafumi-san did come out from his house earlier. I bet they know each other. Heck, I see them together a lot!_ He realised. A pinch of jealousy came over him. But he won't let a small matter like that came between him and his love.

With a new resolution, he opened his apartment door and headed straight towards Takano's place. In front of the silver door, he took a deep breath and shook off any possible imaginative images he has had of his love and his neighbour and slowly, his finger pressed the door bell.

'Hai? May I help you?' A hoarse male voice was heard from the communicator.

' Err…Konbanwa. I'm Jun Kirizawa. Your same-floor-neighbour. If you're not busy, I would really like to talk to you. It's about Takafumi-san.' Jun replied hesitantly. _I can't really go back now, I guess._

Slowly, the door opened. Takano's built slowly emerged. All of a sudden, Jun felt a little bit intimidated. _ I can't back off now, _he said to himself.

'Konbanwa, Kirizawa-san. I believe this is our first meeting. And, you're saying about Takafumi?'

Owh, yeah. Err.. about Takafumi-san…'Suddenly, he was cut off by the forgotten cell phone. It was ringing again. He took a glance at it and saw that it was Amane. He tried his best to ignore it but Takano seemed a bit disturbed by the increasing volume of the ringtone.

'I think you really should get that.' Takano said, pointing at the device.

'Ah, yes. I should.' He gazed at the phone. Reluctantly, Jun answered it.

'Hello? Yes, Amane. I'm sorry. I've been busy. There have been stuffs...'

Before he could continue, he was cut off by Amane's half-tremble, half-shouting voice, _'Finally you picking up! Where the hell were you? I've been trying to reach you since forever! T-There's been an emergency! D-Dad's in hospital! C-Come quickly!' _Amane's almost cry-voice is heard from the receiver. Even Takano can hear it.

Jun turned blue. He was shocked over the news and the device fell from his hand. It took him seconds before he could recover and retrieve the cell from the floor.

'What? Where is he? I'm coming. Wait for me. Tell mom I'm coming.' With that, he closed the receiver. Still trying to maintain his composure, he turned to Takano's and continued, 'I'm sorry Takano-san. I have an important matter to attend to. I-I'll come back again.'

Takano turned silent. He doesn't really know how to react. All he was able to give was a slight awkward smile and a yes.

He gave Takano a bow and quickly ran towards the lift. He rashly pressed the button and waited impatiently for the door to open. When the lift finally arrived, he went in and as the door closed, he gave Takano a hopeful and yet somehow a sad look.

* * *

><p><em>A final twist! What do you guys think?<em>  
><em>please read and review! thank you ^^<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there! i'm terribly sorry for the reallllllllly late update :(  
>School started, stuffs happened and I had a huge writer's block. <em>

_So this chapter explored what happened afterwards. Both from Jun's and Takafumi's perspectives.  
>and it might end very soon...<em>

_so for now, enjoy reading them! and please please please review them. I love reviews! _

_and as usual, I don't own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi. _

* * *

><p>Takafumi's :<p>

Takafumi walked quickly, leaving the apartment building behind him. His mind is in a mess. His emotion is all jumbled up. He did not know what to think anymore. He let his feet took him wherever and it seems they decided he need some thinking as he made his way into the familiar izakaya. [1]

Takafumi made his way into the izakaya and sat himself at his usual place, the counter. Asking for a drink, he let himself be drowned with his thought.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, come on Takafumi! At first, you told yourself, it's over and done with but now, who's the one getting tangled up and get all emotional? Am I jealous? Why should I get jealous in the first place? Wait, what is wrong with me? _

Deep in thought, with his hands cupped his face, he kept going around over his thought and feelings when all of a sudden, his cell phone rang. He looked at the display. It was Takano. He thought of it for a second and decided to pick it up.

'Hello…Takafumi's here. Why are you calling me, Masamune?' his voice was half trembled as he spoke to the receiver.

'Where are you right now? And what with that voice of yours?'

Takafumi couldn't answer. He just kept silent.

'By the way, do you know this guy called Jun Kirizawa or something?' Takano continued.

Takafumi startled slightly at the name being brought out. 'Jun?' There's a slight pause.

'Yeah, Jun-something. You know him, right?'

Takafumi still keeping his silent.

'Look here. I think there's something going on with him. He showed up at my place trying to ask about you when somehow there's a call from his sister about his dad being hospitalized or something. It sounds serious though. And you sure you're alright? Do you have anything to tell me, Takafumi?'

'I'm alright. Thanks for telling me this. I'd appreciate it.' he replied weakly. Trying to control his voice so as not to make Takano detect something from him.

'Really? You know what? Just stay there. Don't move. Wherever you are, just stay there.' And the call was cut off.

Takafumi was dumbfounded with that last sentence when suddenly, the door to the izakaya was rashly opened and his name was shouted by a very familiar voice.

He turned around and saw Takano, looking directly at him.

'Thought so. I knew you'd be here. Ok, now spill it.' Takano said as he walked towards his best friend and sat himself beside him. 'And I'm going to be long here.'

Takafumi looked at his friend's face and told him everything about Jun, from the lift incident to what just happened, of his feelings, thoughts and confusion.

And as he told all this, he came to a realisation, he had feelings for Jun. Maybe he actually loves him. Takano just sat there, loyally listen to his friend as the night went on.

Jun's:

Jun sat himself down in the subway train on his way to the hospital. A lot of stuffs spinning around and around in his head. His dad, Takafumi-san, his feelings, Takafumi's unclear feelings and such. Amane's call really pulled him back to reality from his laid-back life.

_I guess it's time for me to face real life. _

He cupped his face down and a tear fell from his eyes. The realization of what happened and what yet to happen snapped him out of his composure.

Takafumi's face popped up in his mind and more tears came down. _I can't see him anymore. It's officially over. It's the end, right?_

As the subway came to a stop, Jun stood up, facing the door and walked his way out of the station with his head looking down. His head was still filled with Takafumi's images. His awkwardness, his fragility and the kiss they shared together.

As he thought of this, he brought his fingers to his lips. He can still feel it. The warmth and the mutual feelings they had, or so he thought he suspected they had and he realised, he really really do like Takafumi Yokozawa. Heck, he might even really do love him. And now, it's ending and there's nothing he can do.

His cellphone rang once again. As suspected, it was Amane.

'Hello? Nii-san? Hurry up. Please…' and the call was cut off before Jun could reply anything. Amane's voice sounded weak and frail. There were traces that she'd been crying.

Jun hurried his steps to the hospital and finally reached Amane and their mother. Their faces looked horrible and the eyes were red. It's like they had been crying ever since. Seeing his brother arriving, Amane ran towards him and hugged him tight.

'Nii-san…Dad…he collapsed and…' Amane could not finish the sentence and tears came running down her cheek again. Jun's shirt went wet of her tears. His mother, seeing his arrival quickly grabbed and hugged him. The man she loves was in danger, a life-threatening danger and the emotional support she highly need was surely from her children.

Looking at the situation, Jun's head became more confused and muddled. He was stunned with the emotional deranges by the females in her family. Surely, he doesn't really felt attached just because the man was his step-father but he's family still and somehow, the whole thing does affect him. Even in the slightest way.

And silently, deep down he wanted someone he can rely on. Someone he can complain to. And Takafumi's face popped into his mind again.

* * *

><p>Footnote:<p>

[1]: izakaya is a 'pub' in Japanese. I left it as it is because I think it's not quite like the one you see in the street. it's more like the one you see in the manga and anime, etc.. you get the idea..

_and, thanks for reading them. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Domo! long time eh? _  
><em>I am so sorry though. Life has been quite harsh and the tests and assignments keeps piling over me. I couldn't even breath. <em>  
><em>So yay, another chapter! <em>

_Probably at the climax. I wanted to end this as soon as possible but then, I have so many plots and scenes for that special moment that I have to left it at a cliff hanger again. But, I promised it will end. probably in another one to two chapters, so please bear with me. _

_and once again, I don't owe Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi except for my OC. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

It's been weeks since his last encounter with Jun Kirizawa and Takafumi tried his best to live as he usually does although occasionally, his mind did wander on the thought of Kirizawa and that night.

He did some thinking, after a while. And he came to an understanding that he needed to see Jun again. Takano did fill him the details over their brief encounter and this urge him more. He wanted to be by Jun's side as Jun did. To talk to him, to support him and also get everything settle so that he could get a clear view of everything, of his feeling, of Jun's and everything in between but work had been quite busy and this also pretty much help to lift all those unneeded things, so he thinks, from his mind. At least for the moment.

Takafumi sat on his chair behind the desk. Looking at the piling documents and notes isn't making his mind any clearer. He decided to take a quick nap just to refresh his tired mind and body. Work and all those emotions had been wearing him down. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted to dreamland at his desk.

The door to his office had a silent knock. Seeing nobody answered, it slowly opened and a head popped up. It was Jun's . He stared at the sleeping man with a sad look in his eyes and slowly let his lips formed a small smile. Quietly, he entered the room and closed the door behind him, not to disturbed the tired Takafumi.

'Takafumi-san…' he muttered quietly. Still staring at the man's face, he continued, 'I miss you so much…and I need to explain but…'

Inaudibly, he walked towards Takafumi's chair and closing his face to Takafumi's. He gazed at the man sleeping face and gradually toward his lips. Gently, he pressed his lips on Takafumi's and slowly backed out. He turned back and left the office after muttering something, inaudibly, 'I love you, I still do, Takafumi-san.'

XOXOXOX

Takafumi awaken a few seconds after that. He felt something on his lips. He gently touched his lips and unconsciously muttered, 'Jun…'

The older man realised something. Jun was there. He felt his presence but why?

Hurriedly, he called upon his colleague asking if anyone entered his office while he was napping.

'I think there was a man named Kiri-something went inside. He just left though, saying something like he shouldn't bother you resting.'

On the spur of the moment, he left his office and went towards the lift, subconsciously headed towards the lobby.

Once the lift's door opened, Takafumi's eyes skimmed through everything, looking for a glimpse of Jun. He knew he wanted something, but he himself not sure of what. Maybe that's the reason he subconsciously looking for Jun.

Then, he saw it. A structure of a very familiar man, much like Takano, but with a different air, headed towards the exit. Quickly, he ran towards the man and called out, 'Jun!'

Jun stopped upon his name being called. He turned back only to see the man he loved called his name. Owh, how happy he felt that finally he can hear his name being called. However, reality snapped back onto him. His expression changed and slowly, he tried to escape. Backing away step by step towards the exit.

Looking at the situation, Takafumi quickly grabbed onto Jun's hand and tugged him outside of the building.

'Takafumi-san…' drops of tears gathered near the corners of his eyes. His emotions are all jumbled up. Partly happy, partly sad and partly scared of what yet to come.

'You got some nerve not calling me, contacting me and avoiding me, nee Jun? After you make me think of nothing but you?' he added, still pulling him in his hand.

Jun looked at the older man's face. The man he loves said something unthinkable to him. Something that he had been waiting for. Partly happy, he could only manage to carve a faint smile. There were still some tears garnering at the corner at his eyes.

Takafumi looked carefully at the face of the man in front of him. His expression has changed a lot since he last seen him. He seemed to be more fragile and frail probably by the workload, judging by his business outfit.

His hand touched on side of Jun's face, caresses the features as if it's the most precious thing in the world. His thumb went over the younger's lips softly and deep down, he realised they were something he missed so much.

Without a second thought longer, Yokozawa took Jun's hand and dragged him along the way. Jun was shocked. It was like a déjà vu except he was the one being dragged down.

'Takafumi-san?' he asked, softly. Partly hoping for something from the man he loved.

Takafumi was still quiet. He tightened his grip as if to never let go.

Jun's heart pounding heavily over the course of the event. He was confused and worried, but somehow relief because of the firm grip by the man he loves. His eyes stared Takafumi's back intensely and passionately. Slowly, he returned the grip and let his leg follows Yokozawa's direction as both of them make their way down the road.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! <em>  
><em>Please give me your thoughts on this chapter! <em>

_I love reviews! and of course, to those who reviewed, I love you guys! Thank you so much! It meant a lot to me! _

_and minna, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi got a second season! yay!_  
><em>Nakamura-sensei, omedetou! XD<em>

_P/S: anime1hinata pointed my mistake and i fixed them! yay! thank you so much! RL has been really harsh and I love this fic so much that i wanted to end them but somehow I made a mistake. I am so ashamed of myself. gomen! /_


	7. Chapter 7

_wow! finally! the last chapter of this series. it was long, ain't it?  
>firstly, i want to say i'm super sorry for being really slow on the update. RL had taken its toll on me and my writer's block this time was much much worse that ever.<br>second, thank you for all the reviews and comments and also being patient with me. you guys are awesome! I love you guys!  
>thirdly, As you know, in the sekaiichi Hatsukoi universe, Takafumi did get his love in the end! yay for him! as for this, i want to say, Nakamura-sensei, you're awesome! thank you so much! <em>

_so without further ado, please read! thank you so much! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Takafumi took the younger man in his hand. His grip tightens. His heart pounding and his mind went wild. He never exactly planned this far yet. What he knew was that he met Jun and then what? Doing things on impulse was never in his nature and yet, there he was. Walking down the road, with Jun in his hand.

Jun was still a bit bewildered with the turns of events in front of him. What he knew, he got a confession from the man he loves, sort of, and just with that, it makes him the happiest person on earth. With his hand in the Takafumi's, he let himself be led by him. He put his trust as he let his feet dragged him, following the back of that older man. The back of Takafumi Yokozawa. The back of the man he loves.

Takafumi, still clouded in his mind suddenly stopped his feet as his back facing Jun. Jun stopped along with him. Jun looked around. They were by themselves in a nearby park. The day was almost over as the orange streaks on the sky showed how late it was. One by one the lamp post was lighted up and fewer people were around.

Takafumi, undecided on his next action suddenly turned around, facing Jun. the younger man showed a slight confused look towards everything that Takafumi had done. The calling, the dragging the walking and the sudden stop.

'Jun…' he said as his voice trailed off.

Jun looked up, straight into Takafumi's eyes. 'Takafumi-san…'

Takafumi looked straight into the man's eyes in front of him. Slowly, he took off Jun's glasses. His face blushed red. Bright red.

'Takafumi-san? I can't really see without my glasses. Why do you take them off?' the darkness surrounding them wasn't really much help either.

'Shhh…' he shushed Jun with his finger placed onto the man's lips. 'Good. I really don't want you to see how I look right now. Just be quiet and listen.' He continued and put both his hands onto Jun's shoulders with his face, blushed bright red, looking down.

Slowly, he looked up; his eyes onto the other's face. Swallowing his saliva, he continued, 'Kirizawa, Jun Kirizawa. I did some thinking. Everything that had happened, meeting you, knowing you, the dragging, the randomness…' his voice trailed off. Taking a deep breath, he said firmly, 'I love you.'

There was a silence between them. Jun was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to the sudden confession. he was sruprised and happy at the same time that he thought he must be in a dream.

'Takafumi-san? I'm sorry. But what?'

'I am not repeating that again! You heard me!' his face flushed red. He looked away from Jun, covering his face with his hand. This is the first time in his life he ever confessed to someone. He never even confessed to Takano, Takano was the one who kind of able to read him.

More and more people left the park. It was even more deserted and there were only the two of them in the dark.

Jun looked straight into Takafumi's eyes. 'You said you love me…but I thought you hated me. I mean I pretty much being such a jerk to you. I pushed you, force you with the kiss and everything and the call, it wasn't a girlfriend! Honest! It was my stepsister and now my dad is hospitalized and I have to take over for him at the moment and things were crazy and busy and I can't seem to find the time to tell you or even find you and….' Suddenly, a pair of lips fell onto his lips. It was Takafumi's.

'You're done?' said Takafumi as he pulled back with a grin formed on his face.

'Takafumi-san…' Jun was surprised. Tears filled his eyes. He felt so happy that he jumped onto Takafumi, giving him a hug and cried so hard that Takafumi's suit soaked with his tears. 'I love you, Takafumi-san! I always always love you! Don't hate me! I promised I'll always love you!' he said as he cried.

Takafumi hugged him back. As hard as he could as if not to ever let Jun go out of his sight. He lost once and he didn't plan to lose twice in love. Taking his breath, he pulled Jun back slowly and looked straight at him.

'But, you know what, Jun? I'm angry.'

'Angry?' Jun replied. His eyes were red and tears still flowing at the sides of his cheeks. 'But, why? I'm sorry. Don't hate me! Don't leave me, Takafumi-san! I'll do anything. I'm sorry.' He continued and ended with a much louder cry, tears flowed as fast as they could.

'You made me fell for you. Hard. And you left me alone. Did you ever thought how I felt, Jun? How could you?'

Jun eyes went teary again. Takafumi looked straight at him. A smile carved onto those lips of his.

'You'll do anything?'

'I'll do anything!'

'J-just stay by my side, Jun.' he muttered so that only the two of them heard it. Once again, Takafumi's face went red. Quickly, he grabbed Jun, hugged him again and whispered in the man's ears, 'Just love me and only me, Jun.'

Jun's heart leaped at the whisper. He nodded, whispered back, 'I love you' as the moon showered them with its glowing light.

XXXXXXXXXX-THE END-XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
